


Kissing a Stranger II.

by OtherThingsInHead



Series: Kissing a Stranger [2]
Category: Dyn Jarren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherThingsInHead/pseuds/OtherThingsInHead
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Kissing a Stranger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573180
Comments: 11
Kudos: 91





	Kissing a Stranger II.

His dark eyes grazing your body with a look of satisfied amusement, admiring the courage that peeled all your reluctance away. The grey clothes once embraced your body now were on the floor, laying there like silver feathers of some majestic bird of heaven. The room floats in red and gold and the sunlight prances shadows on your skin. It’s a soft, warm nest, a cozy bubble of sweetness around your naked form.

“Darling?” Your voice begs, sending a light vibration through the armor and wakes him up from his dazzled amaze. He is flustered, making you feel insecure is the last thing he wants.

“You… are perfect.” He whispers, each syllable carefully infused with love.

Your sparkling giggle fills the entire room and he swears it’s the sweetest melody he has ever heard. It summons his soul to life and makes his heart dancing in its beskar cage. 

You hear him moving closer to you, smoothly like a loth-cat, a friendly creature with sharp teeth and claws, but you don’t feel in danger at all. Not for a second. They are just the cautious steps of a man on the way to meet… Love? Physical contact? You? 

Your body shivers in cold as his chest plate makes contact with your bare skin. The quick gasp of aversion slips from your throat like a warning and he curses himself for being so careless and became responsible for your discomfort.

“It’s ok!” You shush him quickly as he grunts, reaching for his face to calm him. Your eyes are closed behind the black cloth but your heart is open and it flutters with a deep affection for the faceless man in front of you. 

“I didn’t…”

“I know!” 

The smile on your face is his absolution in which his anxiety finally dissolves and he kisses you strongly on your lips. His sweaty palms are hugging your ribcage as if they are holding a fragile treasure but you feel your legs shaking at the intimate touch. Your body overwhelms with need as he kisses you roughly and you can’t fight the urge to curl your fingers wildly into the thick, soft hair, pulling a throaty groan from his hungry mouth. 

Suddenly he pulls away and lets the silence build its wall between the two of you. You have left nothing to feel but the nervous rhythm of your ragged breathing and the sharp bite of cold replacing the searing touch of his palms on your side.

Then there is a clattering sound and you breathe out a sigh of relief.

He starts to get rid of his armor. Piece by piece, hatching from it like birds from their shells. The rattling sound of metal contrasts with the rustling of the sheets as you climb into your bed. Soft against harsh. Then there is silence again.

He was unclad but thickly wrapped in his own doubts. Is this what you really want? Entwine with a body that is condemned to destruction? A body is only trained to destroy, to cause suffer and bring death to others? Is this what you really want?

“You’re worrying.” You say and he shudders, frightened by the thought you can read his mind. It was nonsense, he knew but with you, nothing seemed impossible.

“Are you sure you want this?” His voice is stern and measured and laced with the deep concern feasting on his heart.

“Darling, I want you more than anything else in the world.” You croon, kneeling up on the bed and extending one hand which he takes happily into his. 

His lips are firm against your palm as he plants kisses on it and you feel the heat of his body radiating from him. It’s so different from the cold, metallic aura you are used to.

“I don’t deserve you.” He mumbles with his mouth still wandering around your wrist and you chuckle softly, delighted by the sensation of his whiskers deliciously rasping your skin.

In an attempt to embrace his body, you curl your free arm behind him. The intention is simple and innocent but now you are trapped in a crashing grab. Tight and violent.

You hear the growing panic in his voice as he stutters, begs for your apology and showers the tormented skin with healing kisses. 

“How long since you’ve been touched?” You know him better than to be mad at him.

“Too long.”

He means to say that emotionless but the words are almost inaudible, carrying the heaviest burden of his cursed soul.

“I let you touch me first.”

His hard expression softens at your playful tone and you feel a little smile tugging the corners of his mouth under your touch.

You quickly peck him on his nose and lay on your back. All naked and exposed, aching for him to fulfill your wildest dreams.

You feel the bed sag under his weight as he crawls in beside you, but not a single touch. 

“Give me your hand.”

You reach out for him and he lets you lead his palm to your chest. The excitement fluttering in his stomach intensifies with every single beat of your restless heart.

His hand begins to wander across your chest. Your skin is soft and delicate and smells so good and when he runs a playful thumb over your perked nipple drawing out a shaky breath from you, he barely contains the urge to devour you whole. But it is a slow dance, a game of desires and love.

“Just… perfect.”

His voice is silk, streaming through your system, making your body squirm with lust and crave for him. So pathetic!

Your skin is prickling under his touch, your chest heaving heavily and soft moans slipping through your parted lips. He is watching you, taking in all the sights and sounds, memorizing them for eternity.

“Kiss me!” You beg, overwhelmed with pleasure and want and he obeys.

He is kissing you mercilessly, impatiently darting his tongue between your lips while grabbing your waist and tugging you beneath his strong body. His skin is searing hot and his erection is hard, pressed tightly against your tummy.

“Feel so good.” He mumbles, his lips inching down on your neck, nibbling the tasty skin and you are a mess. A wheezing, moaning, wriggling, hot mess of flesh, blood, and desire, clinging onto the soft curls and skin of a naked Mandalorian.

Your back is arching for friction and his hand follows the curve, stroking your skin across your hip bone to the apex of your thighs. Your nails tear into his shoulder as his fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin. Everything feels sharp and vivid.

He keeps kissing you, teasing you, until you are out of your breath, whimpering loudly and gasping heavily for air to fill your lungs. 

And then, but only then, his head begins to lower down on your body. His hot, wet mouth is littering your skin with light kisses and bite marks until he reaches the spot which needs the most attention. 

Finally, he slips between your legs and the pleasure is overwhelming. You are shaking from head to toe as his mouth and fingers work magic, torturing and pleasuring you at the same time.

You try so hard to keep yourself from coming too quickly.

His mouth feels divine, dragging you dangerously close to the edge until there is no way to stop the waves of heavenly pleasure sweeping through you like a storm, setting your body ablaze with pure delight.

His name is a gasp, escaping from your throat. Desperate and weak. A breathe hitches on your throat, your muscles clenching, rippling under your skin and he savours every second of your pulsing orgasm, feeling proud for being able to turn you into such a beautiful statue of sheer euphoria.

He stays at your feet, gently caressing your thighs while watching you enjoy the aftermath of your climax. Your languid body spreading across the bed, glistening in sweat, heart hammering, lungs laboring. Your taste is still strong and delicious in his mouth. 

Once you feel your body regain its strength you sit up. 

“Not bad from a Mandalorian, huh?”

Your giggle is adorable, fresh and young, it sends thousands and thousands of butterflies into his stomach. 

“You were amazing, darling.”

His member is still hard, swollen with need and twitching painfully at your sweet whispering.

“But now it’s my time to prove.”

You lean to him, luring his smile to melt into a luscious kiss on your lips.


End file.
